A certain percentage of the population presents with some kind of facial deformity with varied etiologies. Skeletal deformity has been attributed to a variety of factors such as heredity, pathology, trauma, and allergy. The purpose of this project is: 1. To determine if a high incidence of skeletal open bite type and narrow transverse facial dimension exists in patients with perennial allergic rhinitis; 2. To determine the relationship between dentofacial structures, perennial allergic rhinitis and effective nasopharyngeal airway; and 3. To evaluate if the treatment of the respiratory allergic patients at an early age will improve their maxillofacial deformities (in terms of oral and respiratory function and facial dimension). Facial type will be recorded by means of a standardized lateral cephalometric radiographic and a posterio-anterior radiograph. Facial type will be measured by a number of angular, dimensional and proportional measurements. The sample will consist of five groups of patients. One group will consist of allergic patients tested for their allergy by skin tests, cutaneous and intracutaneous nasal tests, microscopic and macroscopic blood tests and nasal airway resistance tests, in addition to accurate case histories. This group will have treatment initiated for rhinitis and will be followed for 5 years. It will be determined if an improvement in facial type has followed. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.